


Interview

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [52]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "baguette fuckerwhy the fuck would i buy a vibrator and name it john"*John has his interview today.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **baguette fucker  
** eARGTHQDQUAKE

 **peggy  
** what???

 **baguette fucker  
** no sorry false alarm it’s just john vibrating on the bed

 **better than you  
** actual john laurens or did you buy a vibrator and name it john

 **baguette fucker  
** actual john  
why the fuck would i buy a vibrator and name it john

 **better than you  
** yall are weird

 **get ur own dicc  
** sorry  
it’s just that the interview thing is today  
and i am really nervous

 **fight me  
** it’s okay babe  
you’re going to be just fine

 **get ur own dicc  
** you say that but my mind is screaming “bUT WHAT IF N O????”

 **aaron burr  
** You’re going to be fine  
What time’s your interview

 **get ur own dicc**  
at 3

 **aaron burr  
** And where?

 **get ur own dicc  
** the starbucks outside of campus

 **aaron burr  
** Okay so it is a casual interview  
And the timing is after lunch, almost tea time  
It’s going to be just fine  
Very casual  
What are you wearing

 **get ur own dicc  
** idk???  
omg what do i do  
god help me  
end me  
just end me rn

 **aaron burr  
** You should wake Hercules up for this

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay i said help me not end me

 **better than you  
** you literally just said end me

 **get ur own dicc  
** shit u rite

 **fight me  
** it’s okay i know how to do it without getting killed

 **baguette fucker  
** is the method nsfw

 **fight me  
** that’s the plan b method  
i’m using plan a

 **aaron burr  
** Just do what you have to do

 **jamesmadd  
** the phone’s vibrations woke me up  
so hello

 **peggy  
** hello james!!

 **jamesmadd  
** i have nothing to do today until 4

 **better than you  
** what’s at 4?

 **jamesmadd  
** i have a date

 **eliza  
**!!!  
is it the guy from last time??

 **jamesmadd  
** yeah he texted me a couple of days ago so we’re going to get dinner

 **disney god  
** my presence was requested so make it good

 **aaron burr  
** Can you help John choose what to wear

 **disney god  
** are you kidding me  
i’m his boyfriend  
i picked out his outfit last night

 **get ur own dicc  
** you did??

 **disney god  
** i was going to tell you later  
at a more appropriate time  
you know  
not 5 hours before your interview  
can i go back to bed now

 **aaron burr  
** Sure  
John?

 **get ur own dicc  
** ye?

 **aaron burr  
** Have you done your research on your interviewer?

 **get ur own dicc  
** yes  
omg  
what if i forget something  
or skipped over something important  
oh god

 **fight me  
** babe  
i got you  
i’ve got a folder on the interviewer  
where they’re from, schools they’ve gone to, their major, what profession they have now, and anything of significance about their r/s with the school

 **angel  
** jesus  
what are you the nsa

 **fight me  
** no that’s your sister

 **angel  
** what

 **fight me  
** she helped us find most of this

 **peggy  
** i know  
i’m a god  
i accept tokens of worship in the form of money

 **get ur own dicc  
** this is a very detailed folder

 **peggy  
** i know how to do my job

 **get ur own dicc  
** but seriously thank you sm **  
** this is so great

 **baguette fucker  
** i’ll make breakfast so you can study up

 **get ur own dicc  
** xx

 **baguette fucker  
** xxx

 **jamesmadd  
** also aaron  
is theo with you?

 **aaron burr  
** She’s asleep what's up

 **jamesmadd  
** oh  
when she wakes up just ask her where she put that jacket she brought over the other day

 **aaron burr  
** No problem  
Hold on  
Is this jacket the black bomber one

 **jamesmadd  
** yeah  
are you not okay with me having it?  
because i can bring it back if that's the case

 **aaron burr  
** No, nothing like that!  
Just checking which one of mine she lent you

 **jamesmadd  
** oh okay  
thanks for lending it to me  
you have really good taste in clothes

 **aaron burr  
** I know  
good luck on the date

 **peggy  
** good luck!!

 **eliza  
** ditto!

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** I LOVE MY NEW JOB

 **peggy  
**!!  
that’s great!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** literally just  
the boss actively encourages suggestions??  
like they will listen to what we say and actually take action??  
not to mention today one of the cashiers had a problem with one of the customers who was intentionally being difficult  
and the boss came out and was like  
“look either you treat my employees with respect or you can leave”  
and they just messaged all of us to say if a customer is harassing us we don’t have to be nice to us  
and if they seem particularly dangerous just to let the boss know so they can make sure you get home safely after

 **angel  
** that’s really fucking decent of them

 **ayyyymaria  
** i know??  
like my last boss would have never said anything like this  
and now this one is making sure we’re all cared for  
gtg my break is ending bye!!

 **eliza  
** bye maria!!  
i gtg too i’m getting lunch with aaron and theo

 **peggy  
** have fun sis

 **eliza  
** xxx

*

 **The Poly Squad**  
_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** john you’re vibrating again

 **get ur own dicc  
** i may have drunk too much of the coffee laf made

 **baguette fucker  
** i only made one pot

 **get ur own dicc  
** i made more when you weren’t looking

 **baguette fucker  
** okay then it wasn’t the coffee that i made

 **get ur own dicc  
** semantics

 **disney god  
** john please come back to bed

 **get ur own dicc  
** my interview is in three hours i need to start getting ready in one hour i can’t nap

 **disney god  
** not to nap  
just to lie down for a while  
and i’ll play with your hair  
cmon i have candles lit and things so you can relax with me

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay  
,,,  
you didn’t mention you were naked

 **disney god  
** that’s not important just come lie down

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay

*

 **fight me  
** john you need to start getting ready  
why is the door locked

 **disney god  
** ,,,

 **get ur own dicc  
** ,,,,,,,

 **fight me  
** omg

 **disney god  
** 5 minutes??  
maybe 10??

 **baguette fucker  
** how are you texting

 **disney god  
** magic

 **fight me  
** i’m standing on the other side of this locked door and the sounds are f i l t h y omg

 **disney god  
** don’t lie you like it

 **fight me  
** ,,,,,i plead the fifth,,,,,

*

 **James Madison  
** _online_

have fun on your date

thanks thomas

*

 **The Poly Squad**  
_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay okay!! i’m going to shower!!

 **disney god  
** i should hope so seeing what we just did

 **baguette fucker  
** i both want and do not want to know

 **disney god  
** we could recreate the results for you next time (;

 **fight me  
** what am i?? chopped liver??  
anyway,,, i’m taking the outfit herc planned for you and hanging it in the bedroom  
okay maybe not the bedroom we have to air it out first

 **disney god  
** sorry not sorry

 **fight me  
** fuck you

 **disney god  
** that’s the idea

 **baguette fucker  
** wait wHAT

 **fight me  
** THAT’S WHAT YOU WERE DOING??  
AND YOU DIDN’T INVITE US??

 **get ur own dicc  
** suckerrrsss

 **baguette fucker  
** you shower we will deal with this gross injustice after the interview

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr  
** Will one of the members of the poly squad open their door

 **fight me  
** are you outside our house???

 **aaron burr  
** Yes

 **baguette fucker  
** weren’t you at lunch with your girlfriend and eliza

 **aaron burr  
** Can we save all questions until the door is opened

 **get ur own dicc  
** why are you here??

 **aaron burr  
** I’m here to make sure you’re ready for the interview

 **disney god  
** i’ll get the door

 **aaron burr  
** Thanks  
John you look nice

 **get ur own dicc  
** thank herc he planned it

 **aaron burr  
** Nicely done Hercules

 **disney god  
** of course it’s a good job and you’re welcome

 **aaron burr  
** Anyway, John, you should be leaving within the next ten minutes and I am here to run through final tips before we see you off

 **get ur own dicc  
** cool cool cool cool cool cool cool cool

 **aaron burr  
** Once you are slightly more relaxed we will begin

*

 **angel  
** bye john!!

 **eliza  
** bye!!!!

 **peggy  
** good luck!!

 **ayyyymaria  
** hope it goes well!

 **baguette fucker  
** xx

 **disney god  
** x

 **get ur own dicc  
** thanks  
here i go  
omg

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m off work!!  
today was really nice  
and i’ve got cookies

 **dosiaaa  
** BLESS

 **better than you  
** i want all of it

 **jamesmadd  
** down boy you need to share  
that being said i want all of it

 **peggy  
** bitch i’m her girlfriend i get all of it

 **ayyyymaria  
** yall gotta chill and we need enough to put you in a sugar coma until halloween okay

 **baguette fucker  
** HALLOWEEN

 **aaron burr  
** Did you have to say the h-word

 **baguette fucker  
** you said we couldn’t discuss costumes then  
it’s now the 10th of october  
i would argue we can discuss costumes now

 **aaron burr  
** Fine

 **baguette fucker  
** but should we be keeping our costumes secret??  
for the element of surprise

 **dosiaaa  
** oh dang you right

 **aaron burr  
** I haven’t decided anyway

 **dosiaaa  
** dw i have ideas for you and ideas for us i am Prepared™

 **better than you  
** i have been prepared for the last month so

 **fight me  
** okay chill

 **better than you  
** it will be better than yours  
i’m talking light years ahead

 **angel  
** is that a hint

 **better than you  
** no just me being very confident

 **fight me  
** come at me

 **disney god  
** okay let’s try to avoid getting our noses broken before halloween

 **better than you  
** prepare to look embarrassingly bad

 **fight me  
** listen here you little shittvuybnmo

 **disney god  
** that’s enough texting for you today

 **baguette fucker  
** this is treason –alex

 **disney god  
** stop helping him

 **aaron burr  
** I hope John has his phone on mute

*

 **baguette fucker  
** can i have my phone back –a

 **disney god  
** fine but only because john is coming home soon

 **fight me  
** thanks

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** the interview is over!!

 **fight me  
** how did it go???

 **get ur own dicc  
** er pretty well i think  
i managed to make them laugh  
but i don’t want to say anymore just in case i jinx it

 **disney god  
** we’re so proud of you!!  
xxx

 **get ur own dicc  
** ily

 **baguette fucker  
** ily2

 **disney god  
** ily3

 **fight me  
** ily4

 **aaron burr  
** Good job John

 **get ur own dicc  
** thanks for your help!!

 **eliza  
** hope it goes well!

*

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m back from my date

 **better than you  
** that was a long dinner

 **angel  
** (   ͡°  ͜ ʖ  ͡° ) 

 **jamesmadd  
** we went for a walk after  
no big deal

 **disney god  
** is a walk an euphemism  
would “ride” be a better choice of word

 **jamesmadd  
** 1) hush  
2) nothing happened  
also congrats john on the interview!

 **get ur own dicc  
** thanks james  
we still want details though

 **jamesmadd  
** yeah no

 **better than you  
** leave james alone guys

 **baguette fucker  
** sure,,,, okay,,,,,,

*

 **The Poly Squad**  
_baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** why are you always doing that weird teasing thing to thomas

 **baguette fucker  
** because he is still in love with james?  
and very bothered by the dates?

 **fight me  
** thomas isn’t into james anymore  
they broke up

 **get ur own dicc  
** babe you didn’t figure out that we were also into you until after the kiss  
trust laf on this

 **fight me  
** oh  
right  
true

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s kinda cute

 **fight me  
** okay in no way is thomas cute

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s fun to see him squirm

 **disney god  
** seriously tho just look at the way he looks at james half the way  
or how he is always the one replying to his messages

 **fight me  
** how did i not notice that

 **get ur own dicc  
**_forwarded message  
_**get ur own dicc  
**             babe you didn’t figure out that we were also into you until after the kiss

 **fight me  
** right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! I've spent the whole of today writing this and trying to find clips of Lin's SNL performance. I am so proud?????? Have you seen his tweet of him, Vanessa and his son today?? It's so cute omg. ~~If you haven't seen it, it's[here](https://twitter.com/Lin_Manuel/status/785451260568895488).~~
> 
> I also had to spend today changing my email, which involved a lot of scrolling through my emails from the past year and figuring out what is important and what isn't.
> 
> Bottom!Herc: it came to me mid-chapter and now it is very important to me. Also pet names. I love them. Gosh, I'm needy.
> 
> My reference for Aaron's college advice is from [here](http://studyign.com/post/147920680887/cyberstudies-college-app-season-is-coming-up). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you had a good day. All of you who commented on the last update on Aaron/Theo are so cute, it was great.
> 
> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). I'm basically always online, send me an ask if you want.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
